


can't quit you

by jjhs



Series: mercy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, But not that bad, Cliffhangers, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, idk if it's undertones or not, there's plot at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhs/pseuds/jjhs
Summary: he wishes he still hated this part of their relationship. the intimate part, far more intimate than just fucking on occasion. the part of it where there are soft touches and smiles and laughing and all of that. he wishes he could force himself to tell jaehyun to leave the same way he could’ve months ago.but, he can’t. so he doesn't and he just lets himself fall asleep, knowing jaehyun’s dad will be pissed if his son isn’t home when he comes back from his trip. it’s something to worry about tomorrow. not now. now, he’ll just savor the moment, savor how jaehyun’s skin feels on his own.or, jung jaehyun is the son of a mafia leader and dong sicheng is the second in command of the rival mafia.





	can't quit you

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read xoxo
> 
> it's explicit and that's that. enjoy;)
> 
> also, the name of the series is still a work in progress ok it's fine
> 
> also this is unbetaed i apologize
> 
> inspired by warning by 10softbot. read it. it's life-changing.
> 
> title: quit by ariana grande and cashmere cat

“i want you,” jaehyun breathes out, voice shaky and undeniably music to sicheng’s ears. “so bad.” he grabs at sicheng’s shirt, fingers wrapping around the soft material so tight he wrinkles it.

“i know,” sicheng shushes, kissing the burning hot skin of jaehyun’s toned chest. he’s fucking perfect, abs and all. they’ve just been kissing for the past half hour, sicheng’s hands running up and down jaehyun’s torso, causing the other to moan out.

it’s addicting, absolutely fucking addicting, the way jaehyun falls apart, loses all composure just from the softest touches. his abs flex under sicheng’s nimble fingers, hips thrusting up, hoping sicheng will touch him where he needs it the most.

jaehyun is whining now and sicheng tells him to shut up, rather roughly, with a slap to the inside of his thigh that leaves a bright red handprint, in contrast to the pale skin. jaehyun’s noises die out immediately, hips stop squirming. his eyes are wide open and wet, cheeks flushed and he looks best this way, wrecked from nothing.

sicheng kisses his cherry red lips, swollen from their make-out session. he bites at jaehyun’s bottom lip before kissing down his jaw and to his neck, leaving brand new bruises in the wake of the ones from their last time doing this.

jaehyun is trying not to make any noise, but it’s all too much. sicheng’s jeans on his skin, his lips on his neck, his hands on his body. he’s desperate for anything that sicheng is willing to give him, body ready and open for it.

“i’m going to fuck you,” sicheng says to jaehyun, as though the other didn’t already know. “i’m going to fuck you so good you cry, so you can’t walk without limping, can’t sit without thinking of me.”

jaehyun moans loudly at the thought, voice unrestrained and broken. he’s always loud, can’t help himself when sicheng is there.

“does that sound good to you?” sicheng asks, eyebrows raised, thumbs rubbing over jaehyun’s nipples. “hmm?”

jaehyun can’t find the right words, can’t say yes or no, can’t do anything but nod rather enthusiastically that it should be embarrassing, but he doesn’t have half a mind to care. he just wants sicheng inside him, wrecking him, making him cry.

sicheng doesn’t get right to it, not that jaehyun expected him to. they’ve been fucking for so long, he knows sicheng’s a tease. 

sicheng gets off the bed and jaehyun’s body follows unconsciously, lifting up so he’s on his elbows staring at sicheng as he pulls off his shirt. sicheng is built, body thin but muscular and addictive. 

“come back,” jaehyun demands, voice barely above a whisper. “come back now.”

sicheng smiles at him. “that’s not very polite, doll. how would your father react if he heard his youngest son talking like that?”

jaehyun closes his eyes, chest burning red.

“he would be disappointed. fucking disappointed knowing his son is such a cockslut for me, wouldn’t he? he’d be so fucking mad to learn that jung jaehyun can be reduced to a crying mess just from my fingers, will let me fuck his mouth like it’s nothing, would rather sit on my dick than do anything else, wouldn’t he?”

sicheng loves how his words cause the tips of jaehyun’s ears to turn red, the way his cheeks are probably warm to the touch.

“answer me,” sicheng orders, pressing against jaehyun’s cock with the palm of his hand, causing the other to whimper. “c’mon, doll. good baby’s answer.”

“yes, sir,” jaehyun chokes out, fingers tightening around the sheets of sicheng’s bed to avoid bucking his hips up into the much-needed pressure. “he’d be disappointed.”

“why would he be disappointed?” sicheng presses harder against jaehyun’s dick, drawing out a moan. “tell me, jaehyun.”

“b-because i’m a s-slut for you, sir. i’m…” jaehyun breathes out shakily, “i’m y-your slut.”

sicheng grins wickedly and jaehyun just wants him to fuck him so, so bad. “i know.”

sicheng pulls his hand away and jaehyun’s hips follow the sensation as it leaves. sicheng slaps his thigh again, the noise ringing around the room and settling in the air. jaehyun moans, the pain hurting so good. 

“be good,” sicheng snaps, “or i’ll fuck you until i come and then leave you here tied up with a vibrator. good boys obey.”

jaehyun nods furiously, though the words barely register through his foggy brain. he can barely keep his eyes open as sicheng finishes undressing, eyes never leaving sicheng’s dick as it slaps against his stomach when he slides his boxers off. he licks his lips at the sight. 

sicheng grabs the lube from beside jaehyun, where he put it before the younger came over. “how many fingers do you think you need?” sicheng asks, though he knows the answer. knows that jaehyun needs three, sometimes two if he really wants it to burn. they’ve done this enough, sicheng knows everything about jaehyun’s body. knows that the spot right above his left collarbone is the most sensitive. knows it all.

“none,” jaehyun gasps out, head falling back against one of sicheng’s pillows. “none. fingered myself before i got here.”

sicheng raises an eyebrow at this and it’s clear jaehyun hadn’t wanted to let this slip out from the way he slaps a hand over his mouth just seconds after letting it out.

“oh?” the thought of jaehyun on his bed with three fingers up his ass, his other hand covering his mouth because he can’t be quiet for the life of him is so fucking hot that sicheng’s dick twitches at the image. “baby doll already played with himself?”

jaehyun nods, knowing there’s no going back. he’s shaking with the anticipation of what sicheng’s going to do next. punish him, hurt him, make him cry, make him beg to come and then make him beg to _stop_ coming. he doesn’t care. he just wants.

sicheng contemplates what to do. he has jaehyun here pliant in front of him, stretched and ready. he could fuck into him right now, fuck him so hard he can’t breathe, fuck him so hard he leaves bruises for the next week. he could tie him up and spank him until he’s coming from the pain alone. he could not fuck him at all, use his thighs for his own pleasure and then leave him. 

but, sicheng is only human. and it’s been a full two weeks since the last time they got to see each other, since the last time sicheng had been inside of jaehyun’s tight hole, since the last time sicheng had gotten to watch jaehyun come on his cock and then come inside of him. so fucking long.

the silence on sicheng’s end has caused jaehyun to start to whimper, suddenly unsure what sicheng is going to do to him.

finally, sicheng says something. “did you come?”

jaehyun nods hesitantly. “c-couldn’t help it,” he tries to defend meekly. “thought of you. of you fucking me so good.”

sicheng’s ego definitely feels good about this. fucking jaehyun is probably bad in that sense, seeing that every time jaehyun starts to cry sicheng’s ego grows bigger and bigger, to the point where he’s convinced that he’s the only person who could ever make jaehyun feel this way. (not that he’s wrong in any sense.)

sicheng tsks. “oh, my cute little baby doll. so fucking desperate for my cock. could’ve gone to any of the members in his own gang, could get anyone he wants to fuck him hard, but only wants me, right? only wants me to fuck you so good, you sob with pleasure.”

jaehyun nods in agreement furiously, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “o-only you, sir.”

sicheng nods his head slowly. “you wanna come so bad, doll? then, i’ll make you come. come until you can’t anymore, til you’re coming dry. until it hurts.”

“yes,” jaehyun lets out, body going slack and falling into the mattress once again at the promise.

sicheng pushes jaehyun’s thighs open, climbing in between them and making space. he pops open the lube and slicks two fingers up. he knows he could just fuck jaehyun without prep and the other would open up so easily, but he doesn’t trust jaehyun and his ability to actually prep himself. 

jaehyun comes _so_ easily. it probably didn’t take more than three or four thrusts of his fingers and hand around his dick for him to come in under fifteen minutes. he loves how jaehyun is to every little touch, how responsive he is. it’s fucking maddening. more addictive than any drug.__

_ _sicheng quickly pushes two fingers into jaehyun’s hole and just as he suspected, jaehyun is still tight as ever. jaehyun whines, hips spasming, to the point where sicheng takes his other hand off jaehyun’s hip and uses it to pin jaehyun to the bed._ _

_ _“stop. moving,” sicheng punctuates with a thrust of his fingers. jaehyun’s walls are velvety, completely perfect and the pads of sicheng’s fingers make quick work of opening him up even more. he scissors his fingers, avoiding the spot jaehyun wants him to hit the most._ _

_ _he deems jaehyun open enough and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on jaehyun’s abs, forcing a whine from the older. sicheng grabs the lube and slicks himself up, not bothering with a condom because they’ve been fucking each other exclusively for almost four months now._ _

_ _jaehyun holds his breath when he feels the blunt tip of sicheng’s cock against his hole. he wants the stretch, the burn, the ache to turn to pleasure so bad. “now, please,” jaehyun is close to begging and sicheng wants to hear him beg._ _

_ _“beg for it,” sicheng says, voice deep and throat dry with the anticipation of being inside of jaehyun. “i wanna hear you beg for it, slut.”_ _

_ _

_ _not even half a second later, “please, please, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ fuck me, sicheng. want it so bad. need it so bad. want you inside forever and ever, fuck me, please, please.”_ _

_ _sicheng relishes in the way the words roll of jaehyun’s tongue like a mantra, like he’s praying to god, like he can’t go another second without sicheng inside of him._ _

_ _he pushes into jaehyun, groan leaving his own mouth at the feeling. he knows the stretch is hurting, can see it from the way jaehyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his fingers fly to grab onto a pillow next to him. sicheng hadn’t even realized his hands had found their way to jaehyun’s hips, or that they were holding him so tight there would be bruises afterwards._ _

_ _he doesn’t give jaehyun more than a moment before he’s pulling out and thrusting back in so hard it sends jaehyn’s body flying up the mattress. jaehyun practically screams at the feeling, at the mind-numbing pleasure that hits him in waves. _ _

_ _sicheng leans down, chest to chest with jaehyun and nipping at the skin. jaehyun is loud, always is, and his fingers instantly go for sicheng’s hair, pulling at it so that the younger’s scalp hurts so good. he lets jaehyun do this as his hips slap against jaehyun’s so hard he’s sure it’ll hurt tomorrow morning._ _

_ _he used to hate missionary, found it ever so boring and far too intimate, but seeing jaehyun look like this underneath him is far too good to pass up. the way jaehyun’s red down to his stomach, mouth hanging open and drooling because it’s too fucking good. how he can’t even moan because he’s been reduced to a slutty fucking mess._ _

_ _“c-close,” jaehyun mumbles out, arms wrapping around sicheng’s torso and forcing the other practically on top of him. sicheng supports himself on his forearms, encasing jaehyun’s head. _ _

_ _“yeah? just from my dick? do i make you feel good?” sicheng has slowed down his thrusts, practically grinding into jaehyun and pressing against his prostate, drawing out the fucking hottest whines he’s ever heard. “are you going to come, doll?”_ _

_ _

_ _jaehyun nods feverishly, unable to say anything that comes out relatively comprehensible. _ _

_ _sicheng is right on his prostate, his eyes boring into jaehyun’s head, lips on jaehyun’s neck and it’s too much. so fucking much that jaehyun just comes untouched, thighs squeezing sicheng’s hips so hard, locking him into place and forcing him to stay right there. he comes with sicheng’s name on his lips, eyes screwing shut and fingernails digging into sicheng’s back, leaving crescent marks behind._ _

_ _it’s almost enough to push sicheng over the edge, but he quickly remembers what he told jaehyun earlier and he starts fucking hip despite the oversensitivity. jaehyun is whining loudly, thighs trying to close in on himself, to scramble away from the painful pleasure._ _

_ _sicheng’s body holds him in place. jaehyun finally has tears rolling down his cheeks and he’s begging for sicheng to stop._ _

_ _“but, this is what you wanted, right? wanted to come so bad you did, right? this is what you wanted, doll. wanted to come, and now you’ll come as much as i want you to.” sicheng doesn’t know how his mind is still working with the way jaehyun clenches around him is pushing him closer and closer to orgasm._ _

_ _he knows jaehyun is getting hard again by the way his body is trembling and his thighs are shaking so hard they look like they might just fall off his body. _ _

_ _jaehyun is letting out these little noises, trying to make sense of the way sicheng is fucking into him like there’s no tomorrow. how their joints will probably hurt after this, how he’ll be left with bruises and bruises all over from sicheng’s hips and hands and lips and _sicheng.__ _

_ _he doesn’t know how his body does it, how it keeps up with sicheng or how he’s suddenly hard and then suddenly close to coming for a second time. _ _

_ _“come on,” sicheng murmurs into jaehyun’s skin, pushing himself up so he’s fucking into jaehyun and holding onto his thighs. “you wanna come, baby.”_ _

_ _jaehyun doesn’t know what it is. if it’s the pet name, or the way sicheng is abusing his prostate, or if it’s the fact that sicheng wraps his hand around his already spent dick that he’s arching off the bed and coming so hard he blacks out for a moment, tears still falling down his cheeks._ _

_ _the clench of jaehyun’s hole is too much and sicheng comes, fucking them both through their orgasms, hands gripping jaehyun’s quivering thighs to the point that it hurts. _ _

_ _he’s still fucking his cum into jaehyun when the other finally opens his eyes and begs for sicheng to stop. he does, bottoming out for the last time and collapsing onto jaehyun, stomach meeting the sticky cum on jaehyun’s abs._ _

_ _they’re both panting, attempting to catch their breaths. jaehyun can’t feel anything but his heart beating so wildly he thinks it might fall out. sicheng can’t help it when his teeth start nipping at the skin on the crook of jaehyun’s neck where he hadn’t marked up before._ _

_ _jaehyun whines, but doesn’t push him away, instead just closes his eyes and lets him do whatever he pleases. _ _

_ _sicheng pulls out, despite jaehyun’s little protests, and drops down next to jaehyun. they’re both sticky and sweaty, and sicheng wants to shower, but he’s not sure he could support both of them to make the trip to the bathroom._ _

_ _jaehyun rolls over on his side to look at sicheng, who has way less bruises on his body compared to jaehyun. there are a few hickeys here and there, but more or less, his skin is empty. unlike jaehyun, who has bruises up and down his body, on his thighs and hips and probably forming on his ass too._ _

_ _“i look like a wild animal mauled me,” jaehyun says, voice soft with exhaustion._ _

_ _“you look good,” sicheng says, eyes shut. “like you belong to me.”_ _

_ _there are implications to sicheng’s words that neither of them wants to address at the moment._ _

_ _sicheng rolls over on his side, head resting on his hand so he can look at jaehyun. he is already asleep, soft snores leaving his body. sicheng rolls his eyes, but gets up with wobbly legs and forces himself to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean them both off._ _

_ _he’s covered in jaehyun’s come and the last time he left them both in this state, it caused more discomfort than making the short trip to the bathroom. he wipes himself clean and then jaehyun, smiling softly at the little whines the other lets out at the cool sensation on his skin._ _

_ _he throws the rag into the bathroom on the floor and climbs into bed naked, pulling a blanket over the both of them and throwing an arm over jaehyun’s waist. _ _

_ _he wishes he still hated this part of their relationship. the intimate part, far more intimate than just fucking on occasion. the part of it where there are soft touches and smiles and laughing and all of that. he wishes he could force himself to tell jaehyun to leave the same way he could’ve months ago._ _

_ _but, he can’t. so he doesn't and he just lets himself fall asleep, knowing jaehyun’s dad will be pissed if his son isn’t home when he comes back from his trip. it’s something to worry about tomorrow. not now. now, he’ll just savor the moment, savor how jaehyun’s skin feels on his own._ _

_ _

_ _+__

__  


_ _

_ _“sicheng, my dad’s going to murder me,” jaehyun says, jumping out of bed. sicheng rubs his eyes and looks at the clock. 9:04 a.m._ _

_ _“oh fucking shit,” sicheng mumbles. he runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. jaehyun doesn’t look much better, like he got fucked within an inch of his life. “what time does he land?”_ _

_ _“10:30,” jaehyun groans, practically limping to grab his jeans from where sicheng had discarded them haphazardly last night. he pulls them on and grabs the sweatshirt he wore last night._ _

_ _sicheng slowly but surely makes his way out of bed, catching jaehyun by the wrist before he has the chance to leave without saying goodbye._ _

_ _jaehyun looks behind him before turning around and throwing himself into sicheng’s arms. _ _

_ _they don’t do this often either, hugging or kissing, but now they do both. sicheng doesn’t want to let go of jaehyun, not yet. it’s never enough time. sicheng is all talk in bed, degrading jaehyun and telling him how fucking useless he is, but they both know the truth: sicheng’s life would be utterly miserable without the older. _ _

_ _they should quit. just stop seeing each other. it would be better, safer. but, they can’t give each other up. they could try and fail every time._ _

_ _“i’ll see you,” jaehyun says right as sicheng breaks away from the hug. “some time. i don’t know when. soon.”_ _

_ _sicheng nods his head. “don’t get your pretty self kidnapped, please,” sicheng says. _ _

_ _jaehyun laughs, dimples showing. “don’t die, you reckless idiot.”_ _

_ _“we’ll see,” sicheng says and they both know he isn’t saying it to be funny. _ _

_ _these encounters are rare. they’re lucky if they see each other twice a month. now with jaehyun’s oldest brother being killed in action and his father wanting him to learn the family business and sicheng moving up the ranks to second in command._ _

_ _it’s too risky. there’s too much on the line for them. getting caught is not an option. they both have so much at stake, their lives included._ _

_ _so, why do they come back to each other? why do they risk so much for something that seems so little?_ _

_ _they both know, though they’d rather never admit it. and, if they did, it would lead to far more complications than they are ready to face. _ _

_ _jaehyun kisses sicheng quickly, catching him off guard, before grinning and disappearing out his door with no other words exchanged. he gets into his newest addition to his continuously growing car collection sicheng is mildly envious of._ _

_ _he waves to sicheng before pulling out of his driveway and towards the dirt road that secludes them from the rest of the world. _ _

_ _sicheng bought the house with his first paycheck, deciding that he needs a place to go to just be. there's so much go, go, go. so much violence in his world that he needs a place where it’s all serene. jaehyun was the first person sicheng brought to his little house, the first person to enter the small, quaint domestic quarters._ _

_ _sicheng packs up his shit before locking the doors and speeding off on his motorcycle towards his flat in seoul. he has to be back by noon for a mission, probably involving killing someone as usual._ _

_ _when he pulls up to his apartment around eleven, doyoung is standing there waiting for him._ _

_ _he raises an eyebrow and steps off his motorcycle._ _

_ _“what?” he asks, not bothering with formalities. doyoung is pretty much his partner in crime, well, literally is probably the better word for it._ _

_ _“boss told me the next mission,” doyoung says, shrugging as he waits for sicheng to unlock the door._ _

_ _“and?”_ _

_ _“he finally wants to take down the jung mafia.”_ _

_ _sicheng freezes._ _

_ _“our next mission is to take out jaehyun’s other brother, winwin. we have to kill jiseok.”_ _

_ _sicheng doesn’t move an inch._ _

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to elaborate, yes i probably will. should i? let me know.
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> thank you for reading,,
> 
> liv <3
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/flirtmarkno)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/marknohyuck)


End file.
